bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Helix Dragonoid
Helix Dragonoid is the evolution of Cross Dragonoid and is Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description In this form, Helix Dragonoid is humanoid, and looks like a combination of Cross Dragonoid and Apollonir, just more red than orange compared to Apollonir. He still carries the Perfect Core in his chest. Helix Drago has one set of wings and a spear head on its tail. Its unknown if he can become Maxus Helix Dragonoid because he could already combine with JetKor; however, in the anime, Dan says that he cannot wait to see all six mechanical Bakugan on Drago, so it is possible to see him in Maxus form later on. The current strongest Helix Dragonoid in real life is a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with 800 Gs. It looks similar to Lumino Dragonoid except he has a tail. In the anime, unlike Neo Dragonoid and Cross Dragonoid, he cannot spin, but he can attach to Battle Gear. He is able to teleport others as in episode 4?. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Helix Dragonoid first appears after Drago carries the BT system into the atmosphere of New Vestroia, attempting to save the Bakugan that weren't going to have the time to be saved. When the BT system activated, Drago seemingly died, but he actually saw the Perfect Core inside of him; Wavern. Wavern told Drago not to give in to death, then vanished. Drago awoke and absorbed all of the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins, and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up, and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith. In episode 45, Drago gets his own Battle Gear, JetKor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. He wasn't able to control the Battle Gear at first because his body rejected it. Later after facing Keith again Drago manage to conquer it. ;Ability Cards * Dragon Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Firim Tornado: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Galactic Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Helix Shield: Helix Dragonoid gains the same amount of Gs as the opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Burning Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Spinning Wall: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Phalanx: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Dragon Surge: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. Game Like Lumagrowl, Dharak, Avior, and Phosphos, Helix Dragonoid can combine with an array of Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Helix Dragonoid's back that can activate most Battle Gear when combined. Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.06_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid in ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.25_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.19_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid in real form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-04_at_4.40.07_PM.png| File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.44_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in real form File:Picture_17.png|Helix Dragonoid in real form File:Screen_shot_2010-02-14_at_1.30.41_PM.png| File:0321101619-01.jpg| Game File:Helix_Draganoid.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File: Helix Drago With Battle Gear.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached File:Aquos_helix_dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_and_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Silver Rock Hammer with Ability Card in back. 0408001111a.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid Others File:Screen_shot_2010-02-20_at_10.27.11_AM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Bakugan Dimensions File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.27.56_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid's Ability Card File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.30_PM.png| Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan